walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aaron (Serial TV)
'''Aaron' — jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu telewizyjnym The Walking Dead (AMC); mężczyzna ocalały po wybuchu apokalipsy zombie, partner Eric'a Raleigh'a, a także niezwykle istotny i zaufany członek grupy Rick'a Grimes'a. Wygląd Jest to białoskóry, średniego wzrostu, dość młody mężczyzna liczący około 30 lat. Posiada on krótkie, delikatnie kręcone, brązowe włosy i bladoniebieskie oczy. Charakteryzuje go również niezbyt bujny zarost na twarzy, w którego skład wchodzi broda, wąsy oraz bokobrody. Zazwyczaj ubrany jest w kraciastą, niebieską lub szarą koszulę, na którą dodatkowo nakłada kurtkę w kolorze czarnym lub granatowym. Jego kolejną część garderoby przeważnie stanowią ciemnobrązowe spodnie z paskiem oraz jasnobrązowe trapery z szarymi i nielicznymi pomarańczowymi elementami. Mężczyzna na lewej ręce nosi czarny, elektroniczny zegarek. Charakter Aaron jest uprzejmym, dobrodusznym oraz żądnym przygód mężczyzną, który pomimo tego, że przez znaczną część swojego życia w pewnym stopniu czuł się outsiderem, pasjonuje się ludźmi i dobrem, którego mogą dokonać. Zawsze bez wahania stawia czoła niebezpieczeństwu, szczególnie wtedy, gdy wierzy, iż jego poświęcenie może poskutkować czymś pozytywnym. Aaron przez większość swojego życia był potępiany, prześladowany i maltretowany, głównie dlatego, że nie krył się on ze swoją odmienną orientacją seksualną, a wszystkie nieprzyjemności, które go spotykały były skutkiem skrajnej homofobii i nietolerancji innych osób. Mimo to Aaron wciąż był w stanie dostrzec dobro w takowych ludziach i nigdy nie żywił do nich urazy. Poza tym jest bardzo altruistyczny i od zawsze chciał pomagać ludziom, przez co przyłączył się do organizacji pozarządowej, która zajmowała się dostarczaniem zaopatrzenia mieszkańcom delty rzeki Niger. Cechuje go również niezwykle optymistyczne postrzeganie świata oraz duże poczucie humoru, które chociaż nie zawsze odpowiada innym, pełni mimo wszystko dość ważną funkcję w jego relacjach z ludźmi. Jest również nad wyraz spokojny, pomocny i troskliwy, pragnie zrobić wszystko, aby pozostali choć przez chwilę byli w stanie zobaczyć świat w jasnych barwach, co widać między innymi gdy docenia i rozumie samotniczy tryb życia oraz introwertyczną osobowość Daryla Dixon'a, czy też wtedy gdy pociesza Maggie po zniknięciu Glenna. Jego pasją jest fotografia oraz zbieranie pamiątek z miejsc, które odwiedził. Po wybuchu epidemii zaczął kolekcjonować tablice rejestracyjne z każdego stanu, aby stworzyć z nich swego rodzaju mural na ścianie w swoim domu. Aaron bardzo kocha i troszczy się o Erica, swojego chłopaka. Obaj byli prześladowani ze względu na swoją odmienność, a co z tym idzie doskonale się wzajemnie rozumieli. Pracowali również razem m.in. rekrutując nowych członków do Aleksandrii. Aaron potrafi znieść i tolerować naprawdę wiele rzeczy, jednak gdy Eric'owi w jakikolwiek sposób grozi niebezpieczeństwo lub dzieje się krzywda, jest nawet w stanie uciekać się do przemocy, której na ogół jest przeciwnikiem. Historia Przed apokalipsą Waszyngton Aaron już od dziecka nie krył się ze swoją odmienną orientacją seksualną, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do tego, iż jego matka starała się zrobić wszystko aby jej syn był taki sam jak jego rówieśnicy. Kobieta chciała sprawić aby Aaron stał się bardziej "męski" oraz wytrzymały fizycznie, a także psychicznie, przez co między innymi zmuszała go do spożywania jedzenia, za którym niespecjalnie przepadał, co poskutkowało tym, iż jako osoba dorosła nie jest on w stanie się przełamać do zjedzenia np. jabłek, pasztetów z łososia, czy też cebuli. Pomimo wyrządzonych mu przez matkę swego rodzaju krzywd, mężczyzna nie ma jej tego za złe, uważa jedynie, że była ona bardzo zdezorientowanym i zdesperowanym człowiekiem. Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności zamieszkał on w Waszyngtonie, gdzie został politykiem. Krótko po tym rozpoczął pracę w partii politycznej, jednak czuł, że lepiej mógłby się spełnić zawodowo za granicą, gdzie jego umiejętności byłyby w stanie zdziałać wiele dobrego. Poskutkowało to tym, iż Aaron dołączył do charytatywnej organizacji pozarządowej, której zadaniem było dostarczanie żywności i innych niezbędnych do życia rzeczy ludziom potrzebującym, którzy zamieszkują deltę rzeki Niger oraz tereny Liberii. Gdzie głównym zadaniem mężczyzny była negocjacja z bardzo niebezpiecznymi ludźmi, którzy zagrażali życiu zwyczajnych i bezbronnych cywili. Pracując w organizacji pozarządowej, Aaron poznał Eric'a Raleigh'a. Mężczyźni wkrótce po tym stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem swego rodzaju wspólnikami. Obaj zaczęli darzyć się ogromnym zaufaniem i ostatecznie rozpoczęli się ze sobą spotykać. Dopiero po piątej randce Aaron wyznał Ericowi co tak naprawdę do niego czuje. Mężczyźni zostali parą i zamieszkali razem w D.C., jednak stali się oni ofiarami skrajnej homofobii ze strony innych ludzi, którzy według Aarona mieli dobre intencje, ale poza tym byli niezwykle agresywni i bigoteryjni. Po apokalipsie Sezon 5 ''Them The Distance Remember Forget Spend Try Conquer Sezon 6 First Time Again JSS Now No Way Out Not Tomorrow Yet Last Day on Earth Sezon 7 The Day Will Come When You Won’t Be Service Go Getters Sing Me a Song Hearts Still Beating Rock in the Road New Best Friends Something They Need The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Sezon 8 Mercy The Damned Monsters The King, the Widow, and Rick How It's Gotta Be The Lost and the Plunderers Worth Wrath Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Aarona: *Buttons ''(Akt miłosierdzia) *Holly (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Shelly Neudermeyer (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Richards (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Erin (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Stacy (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Michael (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Natalie Miller (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Bobby (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Dinesh (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Dan (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Samantha (Pośrednio spowodowana) *O'Hara (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Charlyne (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Jeffery (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Park (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Adrian (Pośrednio spowodowana) *Dino (Razem ze swoimi towarzyszami) *Mara (Spowodowany) *Natania (Pośrednio spowodowana) *2 nieznanych z imienia ludzi *2 nieznanych z imienia Wilków (1 żywy i 1 przed przemianą) *2 nieznanych z imienia mieszkańców Alexandrii (Po przemianie) *Około 6 nieznanych z imienia Zbawców *1 nieznany z imienia Złomiarz *Niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Eric Raleigh Rick Grimes Glenn Rhee Daryl Dixon Morgan Jones Maggie Rhee Enid Ciekawostki *Zanim Ross Marquand otrzymał swoją aktualną rolę, brał on udział w przesłuchaniu do roli Garetha. Jednak z powodu jego komediowych "korzeni" reżyser castingu stwierdził, że Ross będzie lepiej pasował do postaci Aarona, która charakteryzuje się swoją humorystyczną osobowością, przez co nakazał aktorowi koniecznie pojawić się na następnym przesłuchaniu, podczas którego ma zostać wybrany człowiek mający wcielić się właśnie w Aarona. *Ross Marquand potwierdził, że Aaron i Eric byli w związku jeszcze przed wybuchem epidemii; poznali się dzięki pracy w tej samej organizacji pozarządowej, a po pewnym czasie znajomości zostali oni parą i zamieszkali razem w D.C., stając się przy tym jednymi z pierwotnych członków Alexandrii. *Aktor grający Aarona ujawnił, że jego postać jest fanem The Smiths, a jego ulubioną piosenką jest "Hand in Glove", która w swoim tekście posiada nawiązania do seksualności wokalisty Morrisey'a i homofobii, z którą spotykają się pary homoseksualne. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu